


Meet Me in the Sky

by sweetkyloren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Public Masturbation, Romance, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:43:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkyloren/pseuds/sweetkyloren
Summary: Rey is a flight attendant who just can't get over the passenger in seat 37A. That's why she's violating every rule in the employee handbook and using a bullet vibrator in the lavatory at 32,000 feet. The trouble is, she doesn't know that he's standing outside, waiting to use the lav.





	Meet Me in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [House Swolo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=House+Swolo).



> Thank you Misha for your prompt, help and encouragement xo

 

 

It was a perfect day to fly: clear blue skies with a bright sun, there was no wind and no sand storms. Rey strolled alongside the baggage handlers with her phone in her hands, swiping through social media and her emails. She took her time before checking in for her flight; she was far too engrossed by the the sun kissing her skin--especially since she was about to work a four-hour-long flight, and being in a tin can at 32,000 feet was always a bit daunting. Rey was relatively new to the route; she was hired by Falcon Airways on the basis that she could work most short haul routes out of Jakku, but her quick grasp of the job and her excellent manner had pushed her onto the Falcon’s newest medium-haul route: Jakku to Chandrila. Rey sighed, pocketing her phone and walking into Terminal B of Jakku International Airport to start her day.

 

Smoothing her black skirt, Rey watched from the aircraft’s door, and she could see her passengers walking down the jet bridge, passports and boarding passes in hand. Rey fiddled with her silk scarf before taking a deep breath and showing her best smile. The Chandrila route was a dream for any flight attendant; it was mostly business passengers, which meant no nonsense and no drunken parties. She had just shown her third passenger to their seat (a practice Rey thought ridiculous--how easy could it be to get lost on a plane?) when the next passenger flashed their boarding card at her: 37A. Rey smiled, looked up at the passenger--and then felt as if the entire Jakku desert had just been poured down her throat. The man in front of her was a giant. An attractive giant. She took the boarding card from his hand and, once she remembered how to speak, stuttered his seat number and pointed him down the aisle of the aircraft, to the right hand side. His eyes glimmered in amusement before thanking her and lumbering down the aisle to find his seat. Rey continued to seat her passengers with her customary cheerful smile, but her gaze was never far from the passenger in 37A. She was watching when he stretched his arms to the overhead bins to store his small black suitcase. She was staring intently when his t-shirt rose, revealing a stomach of what looked like pure muscle. She let her eyes wander over his arms when he again stretched up to store another suitcase of the elderly woman sitting next to him.

 

Rey watched him from her seat at the front of the aircraft as her colleague and friend Rose demonstrated the flight safety protocols. He was watching Rose attentively, Rey wondered if it was mere politeness that made him so interested; most other passengers had their noses pressed against the windows, or were already laying back against their headrest to sleep. Rey smiled brightly when she approached him with the food trolley.

 

“Sir?” Falcon Airways provides complimentary breakfast to all passengers on the morning flights; “what can I get for you?”. He picked the bran muffin and fresh orange juice. Rey stood with him for a moment longer than she did any other passenger, smiling the entire time.

 

When they began their descent into Chandrila, Rey felt a wave of disappointment that she wouldn’t get to know who 37A was. She wouldn’t see a t-shirt cling to his arms again, she wouldn’t get to see his strong stomach with the trail of dark hair that led to a place she was actively interested in,  and saddest of all, she’d definitely never get to run her fingers through his ebony locks.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When a week had passed and Rey had nearly forgotten about the devastatingly handsome passenger in seat 37A,  she saw him walking across the jet bridge towards her on another flight to Chandrila, and she gasped. 37A was dressed in a black suit with a crisp white shirt this time, and Rey knew there and then she was in deep trouble. Her hands fiddled with the silk scarf wrapped around her neck and she smiled. It wasn’t her usual faux smile; she felt like she was lighting up the entire airport. 37A matched her smile and once again handed over his boarding card. Rey looked down, this time scanning to find his name, when their pilot for the day stuck his head out the cockpit door.

 

“Rey, can I borrow you for a second?” Rose stepped in from the galley to take 37A’s boarding card and showing him to his seat, and Rey deflated like a birthday balloon stuck behind a sofa. She marched into the cockpit with a frown, which Poe immediately noticed. “Hey, what’s the face for?” Rey looked at her captain. Poe Dameron was a handsome man and an excellent pilot whom everyone loved. They had been set up on a date when Rey first began at Falcon Airways, and although Rey hadn’t really approved of the idea, she had gone along with it. When they had sat down to get a drink, Poe scratched the back of his neck nervously and admitted that he had a partner. Finn, his boyfriend, was another pilot on Falcon Airways. and they hadn’t told anyone at the airline about their relationship.. Rey had been mortified, had apologised, and had stood up to go, but Poe, who was as embarrassed as she, convinced her to stay. They had shared a pitcher of margaritas until they were able to laugh about the entire situation.

 

“You, you cock blocker,” Rey accused, and Poe sputtered with laughter, slapping a hand on the checklist in front of him. His co-pilot Chewie shook his head, unable to hide the grin from his face, but remained concentrated on his pre-flight checks.

 

“What?” Poe panted with laughter, “what did I do?”

 

“37A is back and I was just about to talk to him!” Rey leaned against the door dramatically. “He’s so hot!” The two pilots laughed, shaking their heads.

 

“As your _superior,_ ” Poe began with another chuckle, “I’m gonna pretend you’re not lusting over one of our passengers.” Rey rolled her eyes, slapping Poe’s shoulder playfully. They continued to chat, eventually getting back around to discussing work and looking over the passenger manifest.

 

The aircraft door soon closed, and they were ready to depart Jakku. Today, Rose was on communication while Rey demonstrated the safety video. She stood at the front of the aircraft so that Rose could direct her.

 

“Good morning, ladies and gentlemen, welcome aboard Falcon Airways flight 009 to Chandrila. My name is Rose, and I’ll be leading the show for our four-hour-flight this morning! Before our departure, can I please ask that you give your full attention to our beautiful flight attendant Rey, who will be acting out our safety demonstration!” Rey looked over her shoulder and smiled at her friend who winked. Rose continued, “Now, I know you’ve all flown a dozen times, and you think there is nothing more boring than one of us showing you how to inflate a jacket, but let’s keep our memories fresh, so eyes ahead, please, folks.”

 

Rose began explaining how to fasten seatbelts, and there was the muffled sound of metal clinking as people fastened themselves in. Rey showed the belt above her head, lacing the metal clips together and tightening the strap. Her eye caught 37A; he was resting his chin on the palm of his hand, using his arm rest to support himself while looking down the aisle at her. Rey felt the skin on her neck heat up, and rather than risking spontaneous combustion by indulging and looking back at him, she continued with the demonstration. She showed passengers the oxygen masks that would deploy in the event there was a loss of pressure in cabin, then signalled where the emergency exits were located. When Rey turned around to point out the front doors, she saw 37A’s eyes swoop down to her backside, and her face flushed. Finally, Rose began the last part of the explanation, and Rey showed everyone their life jackets. “And that’s it folks, give a round of applause to our wonderful attendant,” Rose cheered. Most people clapped, their faces shining with amusement thanks to Rose and Rey’s demo. Rey grinned, packing away the props and trying to ignore the dark eyes that raked over her body from 37A.

 

She took her seat for take off and tried to think of anything but 37A. It wasn’t long before the aircraft had reached cruising altitude and Poe had made passengers aware of their flight plan and the expected weather in Chandrila, along with turning their seatbelt sign off. Soon enough, Rey was back on her feet to serve breakfast. Like last time, the closer she got to him, the tighter her silk scarf felt around her neck. Gone was the suit jacket, and the sleeves of his shirt were rolled up, showing strong arms that made Rey’s mouth water. Hearing her approach, he laid down what looked like a Kindle and smiled at her.

 

“Good morning! Would you like any breakfast?” Rey chirped, her cheeks so heated that she was sure they must be glowing. She suddenly felt a wave of empathy for Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer. Rey the “Red-cheeked” Attendant didn’t have quite the same ring to it.

 

“I would love some breakfast.” His voice almost made Rey stumble. It was deep, yet gentle at the same time, the voice of a god. He had a quick glance over the menu and opted for a black coffee and a warmed croissant served with jam. He thanked her and as she started to pack away and move to the next passenger, he added, “You know, I did love your demo this morning. I definitely won’t forget that in a hurry.” 37A grinned at her before sinking his teeth into his pastry. Rey gulped. She watched his tongue run along his lip, catching a stray morsel of raspberry jam.

 

_Oh God. This is how I die._

 

He took a sip of his coffee and grinned. Rey realised she had been lost in planning her own funeral and hadn’t replied to his somewhat forward statement. Aflutter with embarrassment, she thanked him and scuttled away to the passenger in the next aisle seat. Then she mentally kicked herself; he had spoken to her and _flirted(?!)_ with her, and she had run away!

 

_Idiot, idiot, idiot._

 

Unfortunately for Rey, before she could begin her walk around to clean up breakfast, Poe came on over the tannoy announcing that they were about to enter an area of pressure due to a nearby storm, and expected some turbulence. After ensuring everyone was safely strapped in, Rey took her own seat in the galley and clipped her belt on. She watched her passengers carefully; nobody seemed to be distressed, even when the plane began to shake and bump as they entered the storm.

 

Satisfied that everyone was still comfortable, Rey sighed and allowed herself to look at 37A. His seatbelt was snug around his hips and his head lay back on the headrest, his eyes shut. Rey wondered if he was in distress, but the opening of his eyes confirmed he was not, especially when he zeroed in on her and grinned. She looked quickly from side to side as if looking for something, but what she could need when she was strapped into her seat half way through a storm? Rey wasn’t sure. Oh God, she thought, I must look like a complete idiot. Her cheeks reddened again, but this time, the heat that usually lingered around her face trickled down her neck and spine, settling between her thighs. Rey fidgeted on the fold-out seat trying to cross her legs to calm the sensation that 37A had stirred. She mistakenly looked up and met his eyes again, and this time he was tracing his fingers across the outline of his lips. Over and over, he touched his lips as if he was deep in thought, but held eye contact with Rey. How she wished it was her fingers touching his lips, letting her finger slide into his mouth! He would suck her finger with enthusiasm, his big dark eyes staring up at her longingly. The rattle of the drink trolley broke Rey’s train of thought, which was probably for the best. Glancing at him again, Rey caught sight of his fingers. Even from this distance, she could see how thick they were, and that sudden realisation made her insides flutter. She fidgeted some more, looking away from him. By the time she looked up 37A had dropped his hand and instead licked his lips slowly. Rey could feel the moan crawling up her throat.

 

She wanted to kiss him, she wanted to press herself against his mouth and taste him. She wanted her tongue to brush against his. She would pull on his lips with her teeth and listen to him moan, and then he would drag his lips across her neck and down her collarbone. She needed his tongue to drag over her nipples,  down to her stomach. She imagined him between her legs and-

 

“ _Rey._ ” With her thoughts broken, Rey looked at Rose. “Seat belt sign is off.”

 

“ _Oh_ … Oh right, sorry. I don’t know where I went there.” Rey unclipped herself and looked at 37A. His head was lying on the headrest with his eyes shut, and Rey swore he was smirking.

 

The rest of the flight Rey had been regrettably busy. Their aircraft found itself in yet another storm leading to one of the passengers becoming unwell; a younger woman who was travelling on her own. Rey sat with her most of the flight, helping her quickly to the lavatory and back to her seat again whilst trying to keep her fluids up. She had discussed the situation with Poe, but once the passenger had gone an hour without throwing up they decided diverting for medical assistance was not necessary and they continued their flight plan to Chandrila.

 

By the time the plane landed and passengers began shuffling out of the aircraft and down the bridge, Rey’s mind rushed back to 37A. Rey whipped her head around in search of him, but found his seat empty, and she mentally kicked herself for not speaking to him again. Rey, Rose and the two other flight attendants along with Poe and Chewie conducted their end of flight checks and left the plane. They walked with pride through the airport, their pristine uniforms and confident strut the envy of everyone, but no one could sense the disappointment and sexual frustration in Rey Kanata.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Rey sat in her small apartment, her leg dangling off the sofa, her hand shoved into a bag of Cheetos. She wasn’t sure how long she had been watching Netflix, but she was moving from childhood classics to murder documentaries. She licked her cheese-covered fingers as her other hand fiddled with the remote, but when she selected a romantic comedy about a young woman falling in love with her fiance's brother, her phone began to ring. Rey groaned.

 

Rey was on standby.

 

She answered with a less-than-enthusiastic tone. Someone had called in sick, so Rey was needed to cover a shift: an early afternoon flight to Canto Bight with an overnight stay. Canto Bight was a party plane and nobody wanted the route, she couldn’t blame the other attendant for calling in sick.

 

A few hours later, Rey grumbled at the back of the Airbus A320. She was crouched over the drink trolley, which was sure to be empty by the end of the flight. It wasn’t organised to her liking, the card reader machine hadn’t been refilled with paper for receipts... Rey was definitely not going to enjoy this flight. She didn’t know the crew, her pilot wasn’t Poe, and the passengers now boarding the aircraft already sounded rowdy. The other flight attendants began to show passengers to their seats while Rey continued to clean the galley at the back of the plane, muttering under her breath the whole time. She missed her Chandrila flight plan. Rey moved from the back of the plane towards the front with a hand held tally counter looking at her passengers carefully. Almost in slow motion, one of the passengers stood up in front of Rey to get into the overhead bin. Rey turned on her heel to stop herself colliding with the passenger, but in doing so, she lost her footing. The counter fell from her hand as she tumbled right into the passenger next to her.

 

There was a chorus of gasps from around her and she cursed mentally, but the passenger had caught her, saving her from sprawling gracelessly in the aisle. Firm hands held her waist and she was sat on a set of thick thighs.  

 

“Nice trip?”

 

Rey looked at the passenger holding her and gulped.

 

37A.

 

Before she could reply the man that had collided into Rey began to apologise profusely. Rey blindly nodded in reply, but kept her eyes trained on 37A, who was still grinning. His hands loosened around her waist so Rey could stand. Like a newborn deer, Rey stumbled, moving away from 37A and flattening her skirt. The man made another apology, shrinking back into his own seat, and Rey smiled at both of them before picking up her counter and heading to the back of the plane to restart her count of passengers. Under her uniform, which had suddenly become a size too small, Rey felt hot, her scarf strangling her. Rey kept out of sight as best as she could through the safety demonstration, take-off, and until the seatbelt sign was turned off at 32,000 feet.

 

“Rey, are you feeling alright?”

 

Rey looked at the charge flight attendant Kaydel and nodded. Kaydel was unconvinced “You look a little under the weather.”

 

_Was being horny a medical condition?_

 

“Oh no,” Rey waved a hand dismissively, “I’m fine.”

 

Kaydel shook her head while setting up for the dinner service. “Why don’t you take ten minutes and just take a breather? Me and Jess will be fine.”

 

Rey paused, and after a moment her shoulders slumped, and she nodded. Kaydel smiled encouragingly, watching as Rey left the galley. Rey reached for her things stowed in the overhead bin and grabbed her makeup bag, walked into the restroom, and locked the door behind her.

 

_Shit shit shit._

 

Resting against the door, Rey wrestled with shame over what she was about to do with her ten minute break. Her nimble fingers searched through the bag of makeup, desperately looking for the sleek silver object. With a near sigh of relief, she found it and laid it on the small counter. Next, Rey pushed her skirt up, bunching the fabric around her waist.

 

_What the fuck am I doing?_

 

Her lace underwear were next, pulled down her shaking thighs and baring her mound. She clumsily grabbed the vibrator, giving it one last questioning look, but then her sense flew out the aircraft, and the vibrator was turned on. Barely a hum was heard before Rey pressed it between her already-soaked folds. Her head fell against the door with a soft thud, feeling the vibrations of the toy shooting through every part of her body. Rey bit her lip thinking of the man that had caused it all.

 

_Fucking 37A._

 

She thought of his lips wrapped around her nipples, sucking and biting. Rey bit her lip harder to stop the moan that was itching to escape from her throat. 37A’s eyes would look up at her in complete awe while still tasting her tits. The vibrator slid through Rey’s folds with embarrassing ease, she trailed through her slit and up to her clit while choking on her own moan. Rey’s mind thought of 37A bending her over hurriedly pulling her skirt down her legs. He’d bite on her shoulder and push himself into her cunt and they’d both moan in unison. Rey stroked her clit over and over desperate to reach her climax as quickly as possible. Rey thought of him pounding into her, he would curse and pant against her skin and tell her how good she was, how wet she felt. Rey circled her clit now while rolling her hips into the vibrator. She brought her second hand to her mouth biting on her fist feeling her orgasm beginning to ripple through her limbs. When she thought of 37A calling her name and filling her with hot cum, Rey’s knees buckled beneath her and she came with a strangled moan muffled by her fist.

 

Her body shook for a few moments, the vibrator still teasing her as the orgasm ebbed. With her breath caught and the uncomfortable heat cooling from her body, Rey turned the vibrator off, hiding it back in her bag, and readjusted her clothing. Flooded with shame, she cursed herself while splashing her face with water.

 

_Idiot._

 

Rey tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, touched up her makeup, and sighed. What had she been thinking? Rey continued to shake her head and beat herself up while leaving the restroom. Shutting the door, Rey turned around and collided with a waiting passenger.

 

“Oh God, I’m sorry-”

 

“We need to stop bumping into each other like this.”

 

Rey looked up finding 37A grinning down at her. She tried to stutter a response but only made what sounded like a gurgle and moved to the side. He chuckled looking her up and down before leaning down and whispering, “your shirt is untucked.”

 

Rey looked down and sure enough the white blouse had ridden up slightly. She looked back up, 37A grinned moving into the restroom she had just used locking the door behind him.

 

_Oh god. Oh god._

 

What if he had heard?

 

_OH GOD._

 

Rey scattered away from the restroom and into the galley where she began to go through the passenger list and their meal requirements.

 

“Rey, I thought I told you to take a break?” Kaydel had a hand on her hip with her eyebrows raised. “You look paler than before!”

 

“I’m fine Kaydel, I swear. Once I’m at the hotel I’ll just sleep this off.”

 

Rey smiled turning around only to see 37A smiling and walking back to his seat.

 

 

* * *

 

  

Sleep it off? That certainly wasn’t happening. Hours after the plane had arrived,Rey was still sitting at the bar of her hotel, nursing a glass of wine. For the rest of the flight, Rey had kept herself as busy as possible, and had kept away from the ridiculously handsome passenger 37A. He was trouble, she knew it. If anyone had found out what she had done, she would surely lose her job.

 

_Idiot, idiot, idiot._

 

Rey lowered her head in embarrassment and disbelief. How had one man had such an effect on her? She shook her head again, eyes squeezing shut and trying to block the memory from her mind. Her whole body seemed to twist involuntary at the memory. She had _masturbated_ at 32,000 feet, while working. Rey wanted to crawl into herself, full of shame and disbelief. She took a rather large gulp of wine and grimaced again.

 

“Nice to see you off your feet for once.”

 

Rey looked into the depths of her wine glass and winced. She had come to recognise that voice. She looked up hesitantly and found 37A on the bar stool in the corner.

 

“Not stalking me, I hope?” she quipped, unable to keep the smirk from forming on her lips. He chuckled into his glass and shook his head. The embarrassment and shame seemed to slip from Rey as she watched his eyes light up with amusement. Rey continued, “On all my flights, rescuing me from a fall, and now at my hotel. Tsk tsk, 37A.”

 

The man’s eyebrows rose but his eyes still danced with glee, “37A?” He queried. Rey kicked herself mentally, she was used to nicknaming passengers, but she had never let them find out about it. Today really was a day for firsts. She pushed past yet another wave of embarrassment and nodded.

 

“Yeah, you sat in 37A the first time you flew with me. Gotta name the passengers something when I don’t know their name.” She laughed thinking at some of the past names passengers had been given. “At least yours is a nice one.” The man lifted his glass into an appreciative thank you, laughing with her.

 

“My name is Ben... and you’re Rey.”

 

It hadn’t been a question, he had remembered her name and she smiled. “It is, how did you remember?” She asked trying to hide the even bigger smile that was growing with her glass of wine. Ben took a sip of his drink.

 

“I told you I wouldn’t forget your demo in a hurry,”

 

Rey grinned, eyeing him over the bar. “Ah,” she started, “you wouldn’t forget my _demo,_ nothing to do with my _name.”_ He cocked his head to the side, a slow grin spreading across his lips.

  
“I’ll try to be more specific next time.” Rey nodded and he started again, “So, where do you jet off to next?” He swirled the glass on the bar, looking down at the amber liquid rippling in the crystal and back up to Rey. She gazed across the mahogany bar at him, taken by how much his eyes were like the liquid he drank golden but dark, bright but alluring. She laughed awkwardly when she realised she had been staring.

 

“Home, thankfully. I’ve been on standby for the last few days so I’m in need of a few days to chill.” She sighed dreamily, thinking of her small apartment full of plants, cacti, and succulents. Warm rugs covered nearly every floor, and the bay window that looked down to the quiet street would be waiting for her patiently, much to Rey’s excitement.

 

“Can I ask where home is?” For what felt like the hundredth time, Rey smiled and nodded. She told him she lived and worked out of Jakku, and in return Rey asked the same question to Ben. “I live in Hanna City, I’m in Jakku more recently with work-” Just then, the barman rung the bell at the end of the bar and called for last orders. Rey’s shoulders slouched and she sighed, knowing she would need to say goodnight and retire to her room, then she’d fall asleep and she would be back in Jakku before she knew it. Ben must have had the same thought; she watched him stand up and leave money on the bar. Rey took the last gulp of her wine eagerly, trying to hide the flush on her cheeks as she admired how broad he was, how massive his frame was compared to hers. He walked towards her and in slow motion he leant down, his lips so close to her ear she could feel his breath, “I’m not ready to say goodnight, Rey. If you want...“ he licked his lip and grinned, “you could come to my room and I could show you a helluva better time than that flimsy vibrator.”

 

Rey stopped breathing,she was sure of it. Her back straightened, the shakiest of sighs pushing past her lips. He continued, his voice low so none of the other patrons would overhear him. “When I heard you in the stall… took everything in me not to knock the door down and take you in front of that entire plane.” His fingers drifted down her spine. “Unless I read this wrong?” he pulled back, noticing her stiffness.

 

“No!” she squeaked, turning on the bar stool to face him. A few people turned to look at them, and lowering her voice, she continued. “You just…” Rey reached to clasp a hand over her mouth and then to the back of her neck. “You have no idea how much I want the ground to open up and swallow me.” Stepping back, Ben looked at Rey and grinned, a low laugh rumbling in his chest.

 

“Come with me.”

 

Rey slid off the bar stool, having already paid for her drink. She followed Ben into the lobby, her suitcase rolling behind her. When they entered the lift, she was disappointed to find it already occupied by other guests returning to their rooms.

 

_There goes the sex in the lift fantasy._

 

That’s when it struck Rey like a bolt of lightning: she was going to his room. The man who had been plaguing her thoughts and fantasies was here with her, taking her to his room.

 

_Oh god._

 

She peered up at him, but his face was impassive. No hint of nerves or excitement showed on his features and Rey wondered if she had somehow misread this. Maybe he wanted to just keep talking? The thought was cut off suddenly when she felt his enormous hand clasping her ass over her black skirt, grasping at the flesh as best he could over the material. Rey nearly jumped at the contact and looked up at him. Just as impassive with no hint of… well, anything! His hand grasped and massaged her, fingers slinking up her skirt to dip between her thighs and then… nothing. Rey sighed, pushing herself back into the fingers that held firm against her underwear. Eyes blinking slowly, she tried not to let emotion show on her face, but his fingers were tapping now, slow and torturous. She bit her lip to stop herself from moaning.

 

Rey was almost felt relieved when Ben’s hand retreated, then the bell rang and he smiled politely to make his way past the other guests. She looked over her shoulder to ensure her skirt had not ridden up and obediently followed him down the corridor to his room.

 

His room wasn’t far from the elevators, and Rey’s breath caught in her throat when he began to open the door to his room. She grinned walking past and into the room. The door clicked shut and Rey looked around her. His room was high up, looking over the strip in downtown Canto Bight, which lit the whole skyline up. Her focus was broken when she felt his arm weave around her waist, his lips finding her neck and kissing the skin there.

 

“I wanted you from the moment I met you,” he breathed against her neck. It came out almost as a shudder. Rey shut her eyes, leaning back into his body; like before when she had fallen on to him, she could feel his muscles and strength. Rey eventually nodded and replied,

 

“I haven’t stopped thinking about you.”

 

His kisses became harder, his breathing more shallow. Ben spoke again. “What did you think about? When you were in that stall?” Rey’s breath hitched. He had found a spot behind her ear that nearly had her shaking. If she weren’t so wrapped up in Ben and all the sensations he was making her feel, Rey would have been mortified by the memory of being caught. “Tell me,” he pushed, fingers curling around her throat gently holding her body against his.

 

“I...” Rey started, she took a breath and swallowed. “I thought of you fucking me and-“ his teeth scraped across her skin as she spoke coaxing a whimper from her lips. Ben smiled against her skin, relishing in how her body reacted to his. He murmured for her to continue. “You were behind me… bending me over- oh god, that feels so good.” Ben’s tongue dashed out, flicking her earlobe gently while his lower half had begun grounding against her ass.

 

Ben, now panting against her neck, shut his eyes, also imagining the scene. “Tell me more.” Releasing her throat, Ben’s fingers glided down her body to the zipper of her skirt, gently tugging it down to slip over her thighs, pooling on the floor, all while Rey continued to tell him of her fantasy.

 

“You praising me…” her breath hitched again when her lower half felt the chill of the room. His hands moved to the back of her thighs, barely touching the line of her nude stockings. They grazed further up her body, stroking the line of her peachy ass. “You telling me just… how good I was, how wet I was…”

 

Ben smiled, “Are you wet for me Sugar?” His fingers fluttered at the edge of her underwear. She nodded eagerly in response wiggling her hips into his finger. He looked over her shoulder, down at his finger that now pushed past her tiny underwear to feel gloriously smooth skin, damp but warm. Sighing into her shoulder, he began to rub her folds. He teased her hole, danced along her slit and up to her clit. Her reaction was immediate: she moaned and somehow collapsed further into his body. “Fuck, you feel good…” he grumbled against her tanned skin. Removing his hand from her underwear he made quick work of the buttons of her blouse, practically tearing it from her body and turning her around to face him.

  
Rey swept her eyes over his face; set with strong features that had made her swoon from the moment she set her eyes on him. She couldn’t quite believe what was happening. Still in her heels, there wasn’t a huge amount of height between them, but Ben was still able to lean down and push his lips against hers. Their mouths opened in a flurry of passion, tongues tangling and moans meeting. His large hands grasped her waist, lifting her easily from the floor; Rey squealed into his mouth, grinning at the shock of being lifted. He took a few steps across the room, his mouth never leaving hers before depositing her gently on the bed. Catching her breath, she gazed up at Ben; he knelt on the bed above her, tugging the red tie off from around his neck. Her eyes widened when his white shirt fell to the floor. He was as he had felt through his clothing, pure muscle. Strong arms with a chest that made her mouth water and go dry all at the same time., She wanted to tell him how gorgeous he was, but his laboured breathing cut her off.

 

“You look incredible,” He breathed almost in disbelief, looking at her naked body. Ben traced his fingers along her rib cage, down her stomach to touch the soft skin just below her hip bone. Reading one another’s needs, Rey lifted her hips, Ben snagging her underwear (and connected stockings) down her legs; like a dance, they moved together in a perfect sequence. Rey pushed herself up on her elbows, maneuvering herself to remove her matching bra, now fully naked beneath him. Ben grinned; his eyes crinkled watching her thighs tremble when he palmed them with his large hands.

 

“Ben, please…” her voice was quiet but full of need. His lips met her skin, hot kisses peppering her stomach and up her sternum while his hands toyed with and teased her nipples. Cursing and breathing hard below him, Rey whispered his name over and over, her murmurs more and more desperate when he moved his lips lower and lower down her body. When he licked a stripe up her pussy, Rey felt as if her body was going to form into a pool of water. Her hand clutched his hair, pushing him to where she needed him most. Grinning against her flushed skin, Ben let his tongue dart out to flick her clit teasingly. Over and over he touched her, and his small licks and kisses soon had her whining his name, her fingers thrusting harder into his dark locks. He swirled his tongue around her swollen nub, plump lips sucking it into his mouth. He kept that practise up, hearing her moans increasing in volume with every suck until she was wailing his name . Ben grinned when he felt her arousal dripping from his chin.

 

“Good girl, so good.” Ben kissed his way up her body, careful to pay attention to her nipples before seeking her lips and kissing her. Rey moaned against his mouth, tasting herself mixed with the alcohol he had been drinking at the bar. She was in sensory overload, and Ben wasn’t even fully undressed. He kissed along her lips and up the line of her jaw, before asking “Can I fuck you, Rey?” Rey grinned. His question sounded so odd, considering how hard he had just made her cum with his tongue, but the idea of her consent made her stomach flutter. Who knew 37A was such a gentleman?

 

Rey nodded in response, muttering “How I imagined, Ben, fuck me like that.” He groaned against her neck, licking the sweat that had beaded on her nape. She watched eagerly as Ben finished undressing, his suit trousers and shoes kicked off, his black boxers slipping down his thighs and freeing his cock. Rey looked at it, and she swallowed slowly. It was thick and hard, touching his belly He watched her through his eyelashes, fumbling for a condom from his wallet on the bedside counter. He stretched the latex over his length and met her eyes again,

  
“On your hands and knees, Rey.”

 

In an instant she flipped her body over, bowing her back to meet him. Ben found his mouth dry looking at her in front of him, and like he had done in the elevator, he grasped her ass. “Fuck, your ass is fucking amazing,” he breathed. Standing at the edge of the bed, he handled her body closer to his, careful to tease her hole with the tip of his cock. Rey buried her face into the pillow, whining again, begging for him to do it, to fulfill her fantasy. His hand pressed on her lower back, tilting her body up for Ben so that he sheathed himself inside of Rey in one long thrust.

 

Moans filled the hotel room, the sounds of their pleasure drowning the noise from outside city life. Their bodies paused, he embracing the warm walls of her cunt that wrapped around his cock and she basking in the sensation of being fulleven through the latex she could feel him. pulsating, feel the veins of his cock throbbing inside her. “Was this what you imagined?” Ben spoke through gritted teeth beginning to move his hips. Their skin met in sharp slaps goading Ben to move faster, he felt her cervix against the tip of his cock. A strangled moan crawled up his throat, desperate to feel more of her Ben hunched his body over Rey’s, careful to sink his teeth into her shoulder. She tried to answer him but only gurgled moans and whimpers came out. He wrapped his arm around her waist again holding her against his body. Rey keened into the bedsheets, overwhelmed by the cock stuffed inside of her and that Ben was more than she ever could have imagined. His scent, his voice, these were all things she could never muster perfectly in a fantasy.

 

“Fuck, Ben! So good, _oh god!”_ She lay on her cheek, eyes straining to look at Ben behind her’ fucking her perfectly. His hair falling over his eyes and his mouth open in a silent moan had the coil in Rey’s stomach tightening quicker than she thought possible, “I’m gonna cum Ben, fuck!”

 

“That’s right- _fuck_ \- you feel so fucking good, so warm, fuck,” Ben panted breathlessly, the quick smacks of his hips against hers spurring Ben on, desperate to feel her cum around his dick. His hand reached around her body, seeking her clit to push her over that edge. Her moans and whispers quickly changed to screams of pleasure, and her whole body shook beneath Ben., “C’mon Sugar, let it go, cum all over me,” he urged, his fingers sweeping over her clit continuously, stroking her bud of pleasure until her body dropped to the bed. Rey howled his name, energy shooting through her limbs to the tips of her fingers and toes until she was gasping for breath.

 

Ben grunted in approval, still thrusting into her soaked cunt. “Can I cum on you, Rey?” His was voice broken up by moans and whimpers, his own orgasm drawing closer. She nodded her head into the bedsheets, moaning in approval. Ben was enamoured with her cunt, he didn’t want to stop fucking her, he wanted to fuck her over and over, but with the electricity shooting down his spine and settling in his balls, Ben pulled out of Rey, yanking the condom off to stroke himself quickly. Rey moaned loudly when she felt his cum shooting across her back and ass; she thrived on the moans that Ben emitted. She had made him feel like that, made him lose control.

 

He watched his cum dripping down her tanned skin, awed by how sexy she looked like this. He cleared his throat, hand rubbing the small of her back soothingly.

 

“You okay?” his voice was hoarse and tired, his body felt limp and so well-spent. Rey looked over her shoulder and flashed him a toothy grin that made Ben’s stomach jump. He huffed out a smile, pleased with the healthy glow that was spread across her face. He bent down again, kissing in between her shoulder blades, murmuring, “I’ll be right back, Sugar.” Rey nodded into the crumpled bed sheets. She managed to crawl up the bed lying on her stomach, her eyes shut, trying to catch her breath. She tried processing what had just happened… 37A had fulfilled her fantasy and he had lived up to his word, he had definitely shown her a better time than the vibrator. Her heart rate calmed, her senses feeling smoother, more in tune, somehow. Her eyes jerked open when she felt water dripping down her back. “Shh, it’s okay,” he soothed. Ben had put his boxers back on, and he was holding a washcloth. Rey watched him clean away the evidence of his spend from her back. Her eyes drifted shut again, enjoying the soft cloth against her flushed skin. It had been soaked with warm water, and he had even applied a small amount of the hotel’s provided lavender body wash.

 

“That feels nice…” she cooed, stretching her limbs for him to spread the cloth over her naked body. He grazed her skin with light kisses, smiling when she sighed peacefully below him. Her eyes closed again, and she smiled. He was taking such good care of her, and she let it lull her to sleep. The last thing she remembered was the feeling of being tucked in.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Rey awoke to the sounds of distant cars honking and a not-so-far-away construction drill. Blinking, she felt her eyes adjusting to the light but soon drifting shut again.

 

“Rey… Sugar,” Rey opened her eyes again to see Ben squatting next to the bed. His hand stroked her hair, rousing her from her sleepy state. “Morning,” he grinned. Rey grinned back, all the memories from the night before rushing back to her. Her thighs squeezed together when she thought of his tongue and how it had teased her, and brought her to earth-shattering orgasm.

 

“Hi… what time is it?” Rey wondered, rolling onto her back and sitting up. Ben stood, and it was then she realised he was fully dressed. He looked down at his shirt, trying to fasten the cuffs around his wrists, and his eyes flickered between the cuff and her eyes.

 

“Erm,” he looked over his shoulder and back to the cuff, “just after seven.” He tried again to button his cuff, then made a noise of defeat. “Could you help?” His arms collapsed by his side, his fingers too large for the small buttons of the shirt. Smirking, she pulled him forward, fastening both cuffs with ease. “Thank you. I’m sorry it’s early,” Ben continued, looking back down at her. Rey brought her legs up to her chest, watching him dress. “I wasn’t sure if you needed to be anywhere?”

 

“No,” Rey yawned sleepily. “My flight isn’t until this afternoon.” Ben nodded, and shrugged a suit jacket over his shoulders. “I appreciate you thinking of me though…” she continued. “You have to go?” Rey queried, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice. She saw Ben’s body sag at her question, and he nodded.

 

_Fantasy over._

 

Ben moved to the edge of the bed, sitting next to her. “My flight is in a few hours.” His long fingers brushed her chin, making her look at him. “I _really_ enjoyed last night, Rey…” he stroked her jawline, coaxing a smile from her.

 

“Me too…” she agreed, smiling bashfully.

 

“Stay in bed, please… Order breakfast, anything you want.”

 

“Ben, no I can’t do that,” Rey giggled, pushing his shoulder playfully. “I appreciate the offer though, it’s very kind.” Ben nodded, respecting her choice. He stroked his fingers along her jaw again and took a breath. His other hand ran through his hair and he laughed, a nervous sound, last night's courage harder to come by the morning after.

 

“Rey, can we… when I’m in Jakku… can I see you again?” His hand cupped her face now, his eyes mesmerizing Rey into nodding in reply. She leant into his hand, smiling softly, the idea of seeing 37A-Ben-again made her stomach dance with butterflies. His relief was clear when he puffed out a deep breath and laughed nervously again. He handed Rey his cell phone, and she dialed her number, then returned his phone.

 

“You’re gonna be late,” Rey smiled at him. His suitcase was by the door, along with hers that had been forgotten about the night before. She saw her clothes neatly folded on top of her case and grinned.

 

“I wish I didn’t have to work,” Ben grumbled. Rey nodded in response. “I still have lots of dirty things I want to do with you.” He pulled her face to his so he could kiss her. Rey giggled against his lips, and she could feel the heat in her cheeks when he smiled against her. She wanted to pull away, knowing she hadn’t brushed her teeth yet, but Ben kept kissing her, gentle kisses where his tongue glided along her lip. Once he finally pulled away, he rested his forehead against hers, “Safe flight, Sugar.”

 

“You too.”

 

* * *

 

 

Rey had gone against her word and indeed ordered breakfast. Sitting in the hotel robe, she sent a cheeky picture of herself eating pancakes to Ben. She soon showered and dressed in the spare outfit from her suitcase, not missing the love bite that had been left on the inside of her thigh. Gasping and laughing in disbelief, she made a mental note to leave a similar one on Ben the next time she saw him.

 

Before long, Rey was aboard a Falcon Airways flight back to Jakku. Thankfully, she was off shift and able to sit by the front galley to chat with Kaydel, who was leading the crew back home. When she wasn’t socialising, Rey leaned against the headrest. Her eyes were closed,  flashes of the night before shooting through her head, burning an image on the back of her eyelids. Her thighs involuntarily squeezed together when she thought of the moment he buried himself inside her, and how perfect he felt. If she wasn’t certain she would be fired, Rey would have been tempted to visit the lavatory again.

 

Rey sagged and sighed with relief when she found her feet back on level ground and walking through the terminal to grab a cab home. She checked her phone, almost giddy when she saw a reply from Ben:

 

**You’re too precious and too sexy all in one. How? X**

 

As she began to type her reply she heard a yell from behind her.

  
“Rey!” She turned around to find Kaydel and Rose motioning her towards them. She groaned to herself, turning back on her heel towards her colleagues. “Rey, I’m sorry, I know you’re not working, but there’s a meeting that’s about to happen. Is there anyway you could join? Management wants everyone to attend.” Kaydel swiped her badge to the crew-only area and opened the door for them. Rey nodded, biting her lip nervously.

 

“Everyone to attend? We’re not losing our jobs, are we?” Rey placed her small case into one of the staff lockers, watching for Rose’s reaction. Her friend smiled brightly, waving off Rey’s concern.

 

“Nah, apparently some change in management, but they want us to know.” They began walking towards the conference rooms, and Rose asked. “So, what did you get up to last night?” Rey tried to stop the smirk forming on her lips, oh, how she tried! Rose knew Rey too well, though, and pounced on her friend’s expression as quickly as a cat. She grinned. “Ohhh Rey, what did you do?” Rey laughed at Rose, finding a seat at the back of the room, which was already crowded by masses of Falcon Airways employees.

 

“I met 37A.” Rose turned her head to stare at Rey,

 

“You what?!” A few people turned their heads at Rose’s raised voice.

  
“Keep it down!” Rey hissed. “I was at the hotel bar and he was there too… we had a drink… and, well, I went back to his room…”

 

“Rey Kanata… I cannot believe you! I want details, everything-”

 

The tapping of the microphone at the front of the room cut them off, and the chattering voices around the room died down. In front of them was the CEO of Falcon Airways, Han Solo. A retired pilot, Han Solo was rarely seen around Jakku or any other hub of Falcon Airways. A few murmurs bubbled up around the room when he stood at the podium. He began speaking, talking of his past life as a pilot, the creation of the airline and how a silly dream about owning a whole fleet of airplanes had been made possible by his wife Leia, and how now, he felt he owed her the best years of her life. Han Solo announced his retirement and began the introduction of his replacement. Rey and Rose shrugged, unfazed by the news of a new CEO. They whispered to one another, oblivious to the man entering the room from the side door. Rey tutted, noticing a scuff on her leather boot and leant down to rub at it.

 

“So with that out of the way, I’d like to introduce your new CEO, my son, Ben Solo.”

 

Rey peered over the heads in front of her, and quickly collapsed back into the seat. A few people around them turned to look at the disruption, but quickly turned their attention back to the man who was hugging Han Solo and then taking the podium.

 

“Oh god, oh god, oh my _god!”_ Rey panicked, looking around the room, at the windows, at the floor, _anywhere_ that wasn’t the man that had fucked her over the edge of a hotel bed the night before. Rose looked at Rey and then back at their new boss, her mouth agape.

 

“Rey, is that-”

 

“Yes-”

 

“And you-”

 

“ _Yes!”_

 

Biting her lip, Rose grinned, her laugh was already in her throat. “Rose, _please!_ I’m so fired, oh my god!” Rey groaned. She looked back up at the podium as Ben looked over the crowd. He was still dressed in the same immaculate suit she had helped him into that morning. Rey felt like she was watching a car crash; she was horrified, but couldn’t look away. The slow motion of it all came to a sickening stop when Ben’s eyes met hers over the crowd of people, and he grinned.

 

“Thanks, Dad,” Ben began. “Let me start by saying how much I’m looking forward to meeting and working with you all.”

 

While the crowd of people clapped appreciatively at their new CEO, Rey and Rose snuck out and ran from the building. Rose howled with laughter while Rey (who was laughing in disbelief) scrambled for her her suitcase and the first cab that would take her home. Rose, who was still on her shift, buckled with laughter, and instructed Rey to text her with the details.

 

Oh god. Her boss. She had slept with her _boss_.

 

Rey couldn’t bear to look at her phone until she was in her apartment. Undressing and changing into pyjamas, she settled herself at the bay window and finally checked her messages.

 

**< Rose**

**HAHA I’M STILL LAUGHING. ONLY YOU KANATA! >**

 

Rey laughed and cursed, sending her the middle finger emoji in return. Leaning against the wall, she groaned aloud. She couldn’t decide how she felt. Incredibly naughty that she had slept with her new boss? Frustrated that she wouldn’t be able to relive the experience? She was watching the street below her when she felt her phone vibrate again.

 

“I swear to god, Rose…” Rey muttered, opening her phone only to see her new boss’s name instead.

 

**< Ben**

**I meant what I said. I want to see you again. >**

 

Without thinking she typed a quick reply:

 

**< Rey**

**You’re my boss. >**

 

She looked at the phone and saw he began typing, the three dots flashing, and she tutted, sighing with impatience. Her phone buzzed again.

 

**< Ben **

**I’m sorry I wasn’t up front with you about who I am, but it was only final this morning. When I saw you last night at the bar, I couldn’t ignore it or you. Out of every hotel in Canto Bight, we were at the same one. >**

 

Rey chewed on her lip reading his words. Her stomach fluttered in excitement, and she immediately chastised herself. Tentatively, she replied.

 

**< Rey**

**I could get in serious trouble, Ben. >**

 

The three dots appeared again.

 

**< Ben**

**We’ll figure this out. Please don’t write us off yet, Sugar. > **

 

Reading the name he had chosen for her made Rey grin, she held the phone to her chest holding back the squeak of excitement. She thought of the night before and how he had held her, how perfect he had made her feel, the way he had looked after her. Her back slouched against the wall, and she sighed contently. Maybe she could work this out with him. She wouldn’t want special treatment, so maybe people wouldn’t need to know the CEO was fucking her. Rey continued to think and plan in her head, phone still pushed up to her chest, when she heard a loud ringing. Where was it coming from?. She wasn’t phoning anyone, her phone was-

 

_Oh God._

 

“Rey…” Ben’s confused voice came from her chest. How did she keep embarrassing herself in front of him? Eyes shut and her lips pursed, she pulled her phone away from her chest and looked at Ben, who was grinning. “Did you just Facetime me with your boobs?”

 

Rey groaned, looking away from her phone, “I didn't mean to,” she huffed, looking down at Ben. He was still grinning, chewing on the end of a pen.

 

“What do you say… Can I still see you tonight? And… other nights?”

 

Rey was sure about many things in her life. She was sure that being adopted by Maz had been the best thing that had happened to her. She was sure that Nicole Groves had copied her homework in the fourth grade. She was sure that being in the skies was her home and now, Rey was sure that this man could brighten her life in ways she didn’t even know needed brightening.

 

“I say yes.”


End file.
